1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a harvester and in particular, to a trunk shaker type harvester with an improved mount to isolate various components from at least a portion of the vibration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trunk shaker type harvesters are well known and used for harvesting grapes, berries and other crops in a continuous row of vines, bushes or trees. In one conventional configuration, trunk shaker harvesters have an over the row type configuration with a shaker head suspended at a center portion of the harvester. The harvester also includes a collection system that catches the fruit after it is dislodged, cleans it and conveys it to a temporary container, or to a truck, wagon or other transport vehicle.
Trunk shakers may utilize skis or other elements to engage the trunk of the plants as the harvester advances along each row and shake the plants to dislodge the fruit or other crops. The shaking mechanism typically uses a weight assembly that pivots the shaker mechanism in a reciprocating motion and imparts a shaking action to the trunk. Many other types of harvesters for other applications using different shaking devices and different configuration are also widely used.
A common problem with trunk shaker type harvesters is damage to the trunk of the plant. It can be appreciated that solid mounting of the trunk engaging elements to the shaker head may damage the vines or trees by scraping and/or removing the bark. Another problem with such devices is that vibration is transmitted back through the shaker drive mechanism into the harvester.
To address these problems, an elastomeric connection has been used between the skis and the mounting arms of the shaker head. Such a connector acts as a damper and absorbs some of the forces and reduces vibrations imparted to the harvester. It has also been found that damage to the vines is reduced. Such connectors typically use rubber that is often vulcanized to metal and has taken on various configurations. Unfortunately, the connectors typically have a very short useful life and fail after a short time, requiring constant replacement. In addition, the connectors may not provide damping in all directions and certain types of unwanted vibrations may still be imparted to the harvester and/or to the plants.
It can be seen then that a new isolator for shaker type harvesters is needed. Such an isolator should provide for easy mounting and be interchangeable for easy replacement. Moreover, such an isolator should be sufficiently durable that constant replacement is not required and down time is minimized. Such an isolator should also provide proper damping in all directions to protect the harvester and the plants from damage. The present invention addresses these as well as other problems associated with damping mounts for shaker type harvesters.